Dirty Little Secret
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: The golden boy,savior of Olympus,hero of the great prophecy,a piece of the favorite couple.All those were names that people gave Percy.That pressure,it was too much. Now,the favorite child of Poseidon had a dirty little secret of his own. One-Shot,Slash


**Summary: The golden boy, savior of Olympus, hero of the great prophecy, a piece of the favorite couple. All those were names that people gave Percy. That pressure, it was too much. Now, the favorite child of Poseidon had a dirty little secret of his own.**

**Pairing: Connor/Percy**

**This story is for the authors that think outside the box :3**

* * *

**_Dirty Little Secret_**

**_For the Thrills_**

"This is a bad idea," the golden boy whined. Ignored, the savior of Olympus continued to be pulled along. "We'll get caught this close to camp! Just wait until later and sneak into my cabin."

The other growled before roughly shoving the hero against a tree. Hermes's son began kissing Percy's neck. "Isn't that part of the reason we're doing this?" He asked in between kisses. "The thrill of almost getting caught?" The boy bite down on his sea prince's neck.

Poseidon's favorite son let out a pleasure filled scream. "Con—Conner!" The boy gasped. "Not there, they'll see. Besides, Juniper's tree is in the ar—ahh!" Another bite easily cut off the beauty.

Connor Stoll licked up the length of his secret boyfriend's neck. "We've done more daring than this love," his hands began to roam. "Like the time you blew me behind your cabin." His hands ran down Percy's abs. "How about the time you gave me a hand job at the counselor meeting?" Connor's hands slipped into Percy's jeans. "Even better, the time we had sex in the stable, in the middle of the day?" The trickster's hand slid past the sea prince's underwear, getting a firm grip on his boyfriend's erection.

Percy gasped. "Please," he begged, forgetting everything else. "Don't leave me like this."

Hermes's son smirked. His other hand wondered to Percy's ass, sliding between his cheeks. "You're needy, aren't you?" He laughed and pushed, leaving his boyfriend gasping. "But, alas, I can not," he pulled his hands back, "you said we can not fuck here."

Connor pulled his hands away, leaving a needy Percy. "Connor," the sea prince complained. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck and tried to pull the trickster's lips down to his, with no luck. "Don't leave me like this, please?"

The son of the messenger god shook his head, denying the sea beauty of any pleasure. "You know what you got to do babe, if you want it," he said. Percy stuck out his bottom lip, but Connor held strong. "I ain't giving into you this time babe."

Groaning, the sea prince was about to give up. He refused to be brought down to begging Connor to give him relief, even if he'd already sunk that low before. This time, Percy wanted to be strong, he'd make his boyfriend give into him, he'd done so before. That's when the favorite son of Poseidon remembered his painful erection. "Please, Connor. Fuck me. I want your dick up my ass and your teeth on my neck. I want you to fuck me into oblivion and back! And I want you inside me fucking now!"

"I was hoping you'd say that," the common known lair grinned. The younger Stoll lifted his sea prince up by his large round cheeks, Percy immediately wrapping his long legs around the other and rocking. He craved the friction. "Dirty little slut!" Connor laughed.

"Shut up and fuck me," Percy growled, pushing Connor back so they fell to the grass. The golden boy crushed their lips together, shoving passed the prankster's closed lips. Percy moaned at the taste, only to groan as his back was roughly shoved onto the grass. The other demigod's weight falling down on him.

"You really want to top?" Connor grinned, biting down on the green eyed halfblood's full bottom lip. Percy let out a few sinful noises. After a minute of him not answering, the trickster's became angry. "I asked a question damn it!" He shot down and nearly took a chunk out of the savior's neck.

He let out a scream crossed between pain and pleasure. Percy's long finger's found their way under Connor's shirt and tried to pull it off. When he had no success, the sea god's child settled for digging his nails into the other's muscular back, praying that he'd leave a mark this time.

"Of course you don't," Connor growled. "You just love that cock up your ass. Don't you babe?" No answer. Hermes' son sneered, sliding his hand down his boyfriend's back side and slipping into his checks. He teased Percy's hole again, circling it. "Don't you love something up your ass?"

The sea prince bucked his hips. He mewed. "Yes," Percy hissed, feeling a finger slid in. "Gods Connor! Get my fucking pants off already." The favored halfblood's hands had already started unbuttoning the trickster's pants and tried pulling them off.

"Eager much?" The son of the thief's god teased, sitting up and tugging his shirt off. "But as you wish my beautiful princess."

Percy huffed, losing the moment. "I'm not a princess!" He whined. "You call me 'Sea Prince' 'member?" He crossed his arms over his chest. The golden child knew he _was _a _boy._

Connor grinned. "You are such a princess." He pulled the sea _princess's _pant's down, boxers and all. "Spread 'em for me babe." Percy shook his head. Connor groaned. "We're starting this again? We both know you're my girl. Now fucking spread you're legs so I can feed your needy ass!"

Again Poseidon's son huffed. He took a moment to debate his options here. He could no spread his legs and prove to Connor he wasn't a fucking girl, or he could and get fucked like there was no tomorrow. Percy felt his cock aching and his entrance begging for attention. "Why are you such a fucking dick?" The golden boy asked as he kicked his legs up on his boyfriend's shoulders. Connor grinned, pulling his jeans down. "Of course you went commando." Percy snorted.

"Because I couldn't wait to slam into that hole of yours babe," Connor rolled his eyes. He brought his lips down to Percy's, slamming his cock into the warm tightness that was the boy he loved at the same moment. The sea _princess_ withered beneath him. "And to answer you question," he pulled back some, "I'm such a dick because your needed ass wants it so much." He slammed into his secret boyfriend, loving the sounds Percy was making—most would put Aphrodite to shame.

Percy limped back towards his cabin. He was no stranger to sex with Connor but gods did that kid go rough on him today. Not even preparing Poseidon's son, just going like a wild man! Then again, Percy had to admit he had egged the other on. Still, as much as he hated to admit it, the golden boy had loved every second of it.

"Percy! Thank the freaking gods!" The sea prince looked up and saw Will Solace looking relieved.

As the golden boy made his way over, he couldn't help but think about want a good body the son of Apollo had. Slender with sun kissed skin. Plus he had that long, curly blonde hair that looked as if it would wrap around your face when he kissed you. And thinking about what those slender fingers could do...

Percy shuddered. Stop, he couldn't get lost in _those_ thoughts while in public.

Shaking it off, the shorter halfblood made his way over to the blonde. _When did everyone get taller than me?_ He thought. "What's up Will?" Percy asked, grinning at the hunk.

The blonde smiled back at the younger boy. Those eyes were just amazing. "Annabeth has become obsessed with Thalia's music," he explained. "She's been trying to get me to play her _Green Day_ and _All-American Reject_ songs all day."

The hero turned bright red. Why was his girlfriend so weird sometimes? She was just embarrassing him. "I'm sorry Will," the boy looked at his feet, fiddling with his fingers. "I'll go deal with Annabeth now." He turned to go find the annoying blonde girl.

Will grabbed onto Percy's arm, turning him around. "It's alright sugar," he told the sea prince, blue eyes soft. "I gave here my iPod." Apollo's son chuckled. "She's been singing all day."

The savior nodded, then he realized something. "You called me sugar?" Percy questioned. "Even though you know Annabeth's my girlfriend."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Considering I'm gay myself, it's easy to spot a target," Percy's face turned red. "Plus, you reek of sex, and since Annabeth had been bugging me all day—taking me away from my sexy time with Jake, mind you know—it's obviously not from her."

The sea prince's face turned even redder. "Is it that obvious?"

Will nodded. "So," he said, after a minute of silence, "you bottom?"

"What?" Percy squealed. "Why would you think that?"

"Limp," Will rolled his eyes.

"Oh."

Annabeth came into view, as she came closer, the boys could hear what she was saying."_I'll keep you my dirty little secret. Dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. Just another regret, hope that you can keep it. My dirty little secret_." Percy paled. Of course she was singing, badly, the song that described Connor and his relationship so well.

"You have to tell her," Will said, taking a step closer to whisper, "I don't know who the lucky guy is but he can't be okay with this."

"You'd be surprised," Percy snorted. "He'd do anything for a thrill, and has."

_"Who has to know. When we live such fragile lives. It's the best way we survive. I go around a time or two. Just to waste my time with you_!" Annabeth's eyes widened when she saw Percy. "I love this band!" She cheered, kissing his cheek.

"I love that song."

Percy gulped. "Hey Connor!" Annabeth grinned. "Where have you been? No one has seen you all day?" She turned back to Percy, now almost yelling over her music. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you! Will almost strangled me!"

"I—uh, I've been—uh," half of the golden couple stuttered, trying to come up with an answer.

"We've been hanging out," Connor tossed his arm around Percy.

Annabeth just shrugged. "Whatever," the blonde turned to Will. "Thanks for your iPod! I'll give it back to you at some point!" She yelled before running off.

Apollo's son turned to the secret boyfriends. "He's the lucky guy?" Percy nodded. "You're a lucky bastard Connor Stoll."

The trickster grinned. "I know that," he turned to Percy. "Now babe, you ran out on me. I want you to make up for it."

The sea prince groaned. "Connor, people will see us!" He complained, before lips were placed on his lips. Percy moaned into his secret boyfriend's mouth. "Lake?" He questioned.

"Sex in an air bubble in the lake?" The hero nodded. "Fuck yeah, let's go my sea princess!" Connor grabbed Percy's hand and the two ran towards the lake.

Will watched with amazement, shaking his head. "He'll do anything for thrill is right Percy," the blonde muttered. "Stoll's a lucky bastard."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Goddess of the Mutliverses**


End file.
